


Beautiful

by LoveThemGayShips



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Lesbian, Lightning - Freeform, Prom, Rilaya, Romance, Thunder - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, friends - Freeform, ring, ring power, rucas at first but rilaya at end, senior, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemGayShips/pseuds/LoveThemGayShips
Summary: 'She's so beautiful' are always the first words that come to mind whenever Riley Matthews see's her best friend, Maya Hart. But, she doesn't like her in the way, of course. She has a super handsome boyfriend, Lucas Friar. She doesn't have any sort of feelings for Maya, right?  MULTI-CHAPTER HIGH SCHOOL RILAYA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers! This is my first multi-chapter story (second overall story on here, first Rilaya), so I'm really excited to post this! This Rilaya story will be about three chapters, possibly four, depending on what happens. And just to give you a heads up, Riley, Lucas, Maya and everyone else is in their senior year, Riley and Lucas have been dating since freshman year and Lucas is the quarterback on the football team, even though on Girl Meets World he says he plays baseball, so maybe this is kind of AU? Just go with it.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!

'She's so beautiful,' is the first thing that comes to mind when I see my best friend Maya. No matter if we're at a dance and she's all glammed up, or if we're having a sleepover and she's makeup-less, she's beautiful.

This doesn't mean I'm attracted to her, of course. I'm just noticing how pretty she is. Girls do that all the time. Like if you see a nice looking girl on the street, you think to yourself 'hey, that girl is really pretty.' That's all I'm really doing. I just happen to notice her silky blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, amazing cheekbones, her soft, kissable lips...

But it doesn't mean I like her like that.

Besides, I have a boyfriend. A really, really handsome boyfriend, at that. Lucas Frier, the guy every girl at this high school wants to have. Incredibly good looking, a senior, quarterback of the winning football team, and not to mention, instead of the arrogant, stereotypical football jock you see in the movies, Lucas is a sweetheart, who would do anything for me or any of our other friends, which is a big reason of why he people like him so much.

All in all, I have a pretty good thing going with Lucas. We are the It couple. And while I don't care that much about popularity, it's nice to see that people think we're such a great couple, because we are. We are an amazing couple, and we have been for years. We've experienced so many first with each other. First kiss, first date, first boyfriend, and so many other firsts. We've even been each others first time. It happened last year. Lucas said that he was ready, and I told him that I was ready, too. It was really... good.

Did I say good? I meant so totally mind blowing amazing. There was no one else I'd rather do that with. Nobody.

The point is, I love Lucas. He's the only one I have feelings for, and the only one I'll ever have feelings for. Maya and I are just friends.

* * *

 

My calculus class had ended, and I was heading to my locker to put away my books and get ready for lunch when I saw Maya with a guy. A tall, prince charming look-alike guy with nicely kept brown hair and big brown eyes. I didn't know his name, but I had seen him in my Spanish class. A knot appeared in my stomach as I saw the two interacting, and was almost sure that the Disney prince was flirting with my Maya.

A knot appeared in my stomach, and I kept a heated gaze on the two as I walked past them and towards my locker. I shoved my books in, making a loud clang and making a few students in the hall to turn their heads and look and me.

"Bad day, Riley?" Farkle asks as he slides up next to me. He followed the direction of my eyes towards Maya and prince charming. "Is someone a little jealous?"

I groan. Ever we started high school, Farkle's had the crazy idea that I'm in love with Maya.

"Farkle, for the last time, I do not have feelings for Maya," I reply in a neutral voice.

"Well if that were true, why are you looking at Connor like you want to kill him?"

Oh, Connor. That's his name. Hmmm.

"I don't want to hurt Connor," I say, and even I think it sounds a little unconvincing.

"Well, Isadora and I are going down the road to grab some lunch. Do you wanna come with us?"

"No thanks, Farkle. I think I'm going to wait here and have lunch with Maya in the cafeteria," If she ever gets out of her conversation with Connor, that is.

"Suit yourself. See you later, Riley," Farkle heads out the double doors leading to the parking lot.

A second later, I hear my phone vibrating with a text alert and check it.

 

_From: Farkle_

_Tell Maya you like her. If not for you, then for my sanity, please._

 

I ignore Farkle's text, which is very out of character for me. Usually, whenever one of my friends text me, I'm right on the ball. After all, it may be important. But what Farkle is saying is crazy. He just needs to lay off.

I look up to see Maya and Connor still chatting away, no care in the world. Finally, I decide to do something about it. I walk up to the pair and intervene.

"Hello, my name is Riley," I take Connors hand and almost shake it out of its socket, while he stands there and looks confused. "I'm Maya's best friends, but you might already know that with your little conversation that seems to be going on forever," I laugh like crazy and Connor and Maya are both obviously weirded out by the situation. "Well, it was really nice meeting you Connor, but Maya and I really have to go now. Bye." I grab Maya's hand and drag her along until we reached the cafeteria until Maya finally stops me.

"Woah, Riley, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"That right there, where you came up to me while I was talking to a really cute and funny guy and you took me away. And Riley, I know you're a very happy, overexcitable 'the glass is overflowing' type of person, but the way you laughed, you literally seemed insane."

I pretend to be thinking this over.

"Come on Riley, you really don't think you've done anything wrong?" Maya asks.

"I don't think so. Did I do something, Peaches?"

Maya takes a deep breath. "Whatever, let's forget it" We stand there in silence before Maya starts pointing to a window and saying, "Hey, is that a butterfly?"

"Where?" I turn around and look it.

"I can get you every time, Pumpkin. Come on, let's go grab something to eat. I'm starved." She puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me along to join the long cafeteria line. I'm just glad I could get her away from prince charming, or Connor.

I do wish I could find that butterfly, though.


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed my story! Thank you lovely people, and now let's get on with the story.

My Senior Prom is coming. The dance committee has announced that Prom will be held on Friday, May 14. Knowing that this date is coming up soon has made me feel excited and anxious all at once. Becuase this is the last dance of the year, I know our amazing Prom committee will make our last dance an amazing one. But I also know that once Prom passes, it will only be a matter of time before all of my friends and I will be heading to college. I'm going to university here in New York, so luckily I'll be close to my family, but Lucas is going back to Texas after high school and Farkle and Isadora have both been accepted to Harvard, which is all the way in Massachusetts. The only person staying in New York with me is Maya. She's going to an art school relatively close to my university, so because of that, we've discussed buying a quaint place of our to share around the area and becoming roommates. And although it all sounds amazing, the whole grand scheme of things still scares me, and I'm also really upset that most of my friends are moving out of state to go to school. Especially Lucas, my boyfriend. I've heard that the long distance thing usually doesn't work out, but I'm going to try to remain optimistic, which will probably be a piece of cake considering being happy is pretty much my thing.

And even though I'm still scared for the future, I can't lie and say I'm not stoked for Prom. I mean, it's Prom! Maya and I are in the library one day, at a back table so we can chat without getting scolded by the librarian, and I bring up the subject of the upcoming dance and I start to tell her all of the amazing plans Lucas and I have.

"-and Lucas is showing me some pictures of a super expensive corsage he wants to buy me, and oh my goodness Maya, it is the most wonderful thing I think I have ever laid my eyes on," I ramble on.

"Well, I'm very happy for you, Pumpkin," Maya tells me with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks, Peaches," I reply quite loudly, loud enough that the librarian making rounds has to shush us. Once the librarian has gone and we have gotten back into our school work, I start up the conversation again, this time whispering.

"So, Maya, I just wanted to tell that because you don't have a date, you're welcome to hang out with Lucas and I at the dance for as long as you want. We've talked about it, and he's alright with it," Lucas and I haven't actually talked about it, but I'm sure he would be fine. We're all really close friends, so I couldn't see what the problem would be.

"That's a nice offer, Riley, but don't worry. I already have a date." Maya says oh-so-casually. My writing hand stops, pencil in the middle of writing down a word.

"Who's your date?" I ask curiously.

"You've met him before. Connor, remember?" I definitely remember the Disney prince. "Well, after the whole catastrophe a couple of weeks ago, I assumed he'd never speak to me again, but I was wrong. And I am glad I am. Yesterday, I was just hanging out by my locker, waiting for you to finish talking to Lucas, and Connor came up to me, asked me to Prom, and I said yes. Isn't that amazing!"

I don't say anything, just zone off and stare at my paper. So let me get this straight. If I hadn't wasted a few minutes talking to Lucas, I could've stopped Maya from going to Prom with Connor?

Maya's hand waving directly in front of my face takes me back into reality.

"Yo, earth to Riley. You okay?" Maya asks concerned.

"Um, yep. I'm fine," I say and get back to my work.

Maya stares at me with a worried look in her eye before shrugging it off and continuing her own assignments.

We don't talk for the rest of our time spent at the library together. We just concentrate on our work. Well, she does. I just doodle across my page, knowing that my teachers probably won't like that, but doing it anyway, my thoughts to captivated by a certain blonde sitting next to me. Finally, we part ways after an hour, bidding each other a goodbye, promising to call later.

I get home and walk straight past my living room and kitchen, glad that my parents are both out and that Auggie has a soccer game because I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody right now. I set my bag down on my desk chair and lie on my bed and quickly pressing the second number on my speed dial, the first one belonging to Maya.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end greets.

"Hey, Lucas. Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important." I say glumly.

"Go ahead."

"Do you know anything about a guy named Connor?" I ask, and I know it's kind of a blatant question, but if there's anybody I know that seems to know everybody in our school, it's Lucas.

"You do know that there are more than one Connor in the world, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, how do you expect me to know who you're talking about? Does he go to our school."

"Yep,"

"Well, try describing him to me,"

I think for a moment before answering. Does the spawn of Satan count as a good description? I'm guessing the answer is no.

"Well, he has well kept brown hair, big brown eyes, he's really skinny, really tall, he's a senior, he seems to only wear plaid..."

"Okay, I think I know who you're talking about. Connor Is he the guy who sometimes wears glasses without lenses?"

"That's him!"

"Okay, now let me ask you a question. Why do you want to know stuff about him?" he asks me suspiciously.

"Because I hate him," I answer bluntly.

"Really? But if you don't know anything about him, why do you hate him?"

"I just do, okay Lucas," Honestly, I had no idea why I hated Connor. Just seeing him with Maya made my stomach twist in a sickening way. I just don't think they're right for each other. Even if I don't know a thing about him, I think I can read people pretty well. And when I read him it's just like, bad news. Yeah, that's what it is. Bad news.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Riley. I barely know that guy to say anything bad about him." Stupid Lucas. Always having to see the good in people.

"Well I guess this has been a waste of time, then,"

"Okay, seriously Riley, are you okay. You don't nearly seem as cherry as you usually do. And I have never heard of you hating a single living soul on this planet, and we've known each other since middle school, dating since we were freshmen. Is something going on with you?"

"No, nothing is going on, Lucas. Listen, I've got to go. Bye" I end the call before Lucas can say anything else to me.

Is there something going on? Am I not being my usual self? I don't know what's going on with me. Really, why do I hate Connor so much? He hasn't done a thing to me. And the bigger question is, since when do I hate. What happened to puppies and rainbows and glitter? What happened to RileyTown?

* * *

The day has arrived. Prom. I wake up and go through my regular morning routine, and continue through the school day as if it were any other.

Except it wasn't. It was Prom.

Finally, after centuries, the school day ended, and although I usually like school, I'm so ecstatic for Prom later this evening that for once, school felt like a chore.

I headed home and opened up my closet to find my robin egg blue floor length gown hung up, and gently pulled it out from the closet extremely carefully as if a single hard touch could cause the masterpiece to fall apart. I lay it down on my bed and admire it. It's such a beautiful blue that will definitely make my eyes stand out against everything, and it has beautiful jewels and sparkles on the dress that make it appear as if it were glowing. All in all, it's the perfect dress.

I get startled when I hear my bay window open at first, but quickly relax when I see that it's just Maya, her bright red above the knee Prom dress and shoes in tow, and wow she looks so beautiful with all the make-up she was wearing to school today taken off, ready to apply our dance make-up on.

"Hey, Riles. I'm here, now. We can officially start to get ready for our senior Prom," She announces.

Maya goes first and starts undressing in my room (we're such close friends and we've been that way for so long, we're completely comfortable in front of each other) and after looking up and seeing her in the red dress, my mouth goes dry. She waits for a reaction or something to tell her my opinions of the dress.

"Wow, Maya. You look-you look," I stutter, unable to formulate words that can explain how breathtakingly gorgeous she looks in the dress. I try and just settle for something simple. "You look beautiful, Maya. I really mean it."

Maya blushed, something I don't ever see my rebellious friend do. "Thanks, Riley. Now change into your dress. I want to see how you look in your dress."

So I take off my clothes and put on my blue gown. Maya stares at me, an unreadable expression on her face as I twirl around in front of the mirror, checking how I look.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask Maya.

"You look like a princess, Riles. A true princess," she answers, sincerity in her voice.

After hearing that, I gather my best friend in a hug and hold on tight, tighter than I ever have before. Not just that, but Maya holds on to me as well, and the hug lasts for a long time, just two teenage girls not wanting to let go of one another. But sadly, the hug does come to end, and after letting go of Maya, I feel cold and want to hang on to her warmth for just a little bit longer.

We start putting on our make-up and chat to each other like we normally would.

"So Maya, about this Connor guy you're taking to the Prom..." I start off

"What about him?"

"Why do you like him so much?" I ask curiously. After seeing Connor and how well kept he seems to be, I didn't really think he was her type. "I mean, usually you're more into edgy guys, you know. He looks kind of like a goody two-shoes."

"You mean like you?" Maya retorts.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes. I can be a bady-bady, for your information."

"Whatever you say, sweetie. And about what you said about him not being my type, I kind of thought that myself, but I figured, what the hell. All my previous boyfriends who all happen to be my type, have all ended terribly. Why not try something different and see what happens."

"Oh," I comment, unamused. Maya notices this and send me a look, but quickly lets it slide.

Soon, we finish our make-up, and I ask Maya if she wants to stay here and ride to Prom with Lucas and me in the Limo Lucas ordered for the night.

"I'd love to," Maya tells me. "But my mom wants to take pictures of me, so Connors picking me up at my place in about twenty minutes. Speaking of which, I should probably get going now, but I'll see you at the dance." Maya starts to climb out the window in her dress, heels, and make-up, and while I try to stop her, she ignores me, saying, "Hey, I came in through this window, I'm leaving through it." Maya Hart really is one of a kind. That's probably why I love her so much.

As a friend, though. Nothing else.

And now with Maya gone back to her place, all that's left to do is wait for Lucas to pick me up and have our magical night begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have pre-written the next chapter to this multi-chapter fic beforehand, so expect the update the same time next week. This will probably be the last chapter of the story, unless you guys want an epilogue of some sorts, if so, tell me and I'll write one, which will probably tie up all of the loose ends that I didn't include in chapter 3. Tell me in the reviews what you guys think!


	3. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovely readers! Welcome to another chapter! Originally, what I had written was supposed to be one whole chapter, but I had a friend of mine (who would like to remain anonyms) read and she told me that I should just make it two because she thought it was a little long, so that's what I've done. Also, I think I will write an epilogue to this story, because said friend encouraged me to, and I also got a review telling me that if I think it's necessary, I should, so I am. Stay tuned for that! Anyways, let's get on to the story.

I sit on the seat of my bedroom windowsill, and while I should be thinking about Lucas and the wonderful night we're about to experience, my thoughts can't help but be consumed by Maya. Maya, Maya, Maya. I don't know why I can't get her out of my mind. It's like she's controlling my mind and I can't do a thing about it.

I'm caught up in my own world, almost going completely unnoticed to what's going on around me, but my attention is captured when I hear my door abruptly open. Before looking, I know it's one of my parents. They never knock. They're animals.

"Riley, your date's here," My dad, Cory Matthews told me by the door frame.

"Coming," I reply back, shooting him an excited smile. He returns the gesture, and when he leaves and closes the door, my expression turns glum, my mind still racing with thoughts of long blonde hair and blue eyes. Finally, I push myself off of my bedroom windowsill and make my way to my close door. I take a deep breath before opening the door, plastering a fake grin on my face and presenting myself to everyone.

As I enter the living room, it goes quiet. My parents, Auggie and Lucas all staring at me.

"Riley, you look gorgoues," Lucas breathes, dressed up in a simple, sleek black tux. In his hands, he holds a box containing my corsage, a flower that matches the one on his jacket.

"Thank you, Lucas."

My parents fuss over Lucas and I. They tell us how great we look, and take a million photos of us, and how we'll be the best couple at the whole entire dance. I do the expected of the teenage girl going to prom; I smile and blush and every compliment, and complain how we're going to be late if they take any more pictures of us.

Finally, they let us go. Lucas and I chat while making our way down to our apartment main floor. After holding the lobby door open for me, the true gentleman that he is, Lucas presents me with a giant black limo that will deliver us to prom. He holds that limo door open for me as well, saying, "Princesses first," to which I giggle at, unsure of any other response to give.

I look down at the corsage he had given me at my home. It was a white rose surrounded by blue beads. The same colour of blue as Maya's eyes. A beautiful blue.

"So Riley, are you excited?" Lucas asks me, a handsome grin on his face that would make any other girl, young or old, melt on the spot.

"Totally. This is going to be the best night of my life."

"I heard that Maya's bringing that guy Connor as her date. You know, the one that you absolutely hate for no reason. Is that true?" He leans his head back on the seat while staring at me, awaiting an answer to his question.

"Um, yeah," I answer hesitantly. I really don't want to talk about. This is supposed to be my night, my night to be a queen, and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it. Especially Connor. Even if it means avoiding him.

"You know, you can't just ignore Connor the whole night," Lucas informs me, reading my mind. "He's here with Maya, so you two are going to end up talking tonight, no matter what. Well, unless you decide to say absolutely nothing to him, but I couldn't imagine that going over too well with Maya." I sit in the limo in silence, no response to what he just said able to formulate in my brain. He notices my sulkiness and takes me into his arms, his hands intertwining with mine, probably thinking he's making me feel better, but the only think this is really doing is making me feel uncomfortable. I stay in place anyway, wanting Lucas to feel like he's making me feel better, even when he isn't. That's what girlfriends are for.

"Look," He continues. "You just have to make the best of the situation. Pretend you like him, at least for one night. It will make Maya really happy, and being her best friend, I'm sure you love making her happy."

It's true. I do love making Maya happy. My heart always seems to swell when I see Maya's face light up in joy because of something I've done.

I finally pry myself out of the position with Lucas and scoot over, creating my own personal space, meanwhile causing a frown to appear on Lucas's perfect face.

"Are you okay, Riley?" my boyfriend asks me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just..." I trail off. I don't know what to say to Lucas, mostly because I have no idea why I'm like this. "I'm just going through some stuff."

We don't talk for the rest of the car ride to the school, and it's not a comfortable silence like we most couples share. It's an awkward one. I remember when we were best friends in middle school, when no matter what, we could talk. Nowadays, it seems like we're drifting apart, like we don't know how to interact with each other anymore. It's times like these that I wish that we were just friends when nothing was hard. When we didn't live in constant fear of fighting and breaking up, causing our whole group to split up as well, having to choose a side.

You'd think we would be totally comfortable with each other, having dated four years, but no. Sometimes it seems like the longer we're together as a couple, the more we drift away from each other, nothing like the way we used to be when we younger.

I really miss that.

Finally, after what had felt like centuries, we arrive at the school where Prom has seemed to already gone underway. We both get out of the car, and this time, I open the car door for myself, no longer welcoming Lucas's gentlemanly gestures towards me.

As we stroll towards the gym, we don't hold hands or share a stupid I'm-so-in-love face while gazing into one another's eyes. We just walk beside the other, no talking or touching of any sort. If someone that didn't go to our school had seen us acting this way, they never would have known that we were together. The power couple of a high school, no less. In a way, it's really pitiful.

We open the gym doors a find a once smelly gym that had any kind of ball you could imagine lining the walls, into a teenage girls fantasy. The theme of the dance was _A Night In Paris_ , and the dance committee had surely outdone themselves.

There was a photographer in the back of the gym, taking pictures of happy couples behind the backdrop of the Eiffel tower. On the snack table, next to the classic chips and punch you see at every dance, there were fancy bite-sized french desserts and even a chocolate fountain with treats on sticks you could put under it. All the tables and chairs looked to be set up as though you were in a fancy restaurant in Paris with yourself and a few other guests. Everything in the room seemed very expensive, and I can't help but wonder where the school got all of this money, considering they claim they don't have any for air conditioning when it gets really hot.

I stand in awe, looking around at all the beautiful decorations set up, and the first genuine smile to appear since I'd seen Maya last appears on my face.

"Hey, look. There are all our friends," Lucas says pointing to a group of people on the dance floor, snapping me out of my own mind.

We wander over to our friends saying hello and complimenting one another. Farkle donned a navy blue suit with a black bow tie, while Isadora wears a floor-length royal purple dress.

"So," Maya starts off. "Lucas, this is my date, Connor. I don't think you two have met yet."

"Oh, I haven't, but I've sure heard a lot about you," Lucas comments with a glance towards me.

Suddenly, a very popular pop song comes on over the stereo, and we all hit the dance floor. I dance my heart out with Maya, completely forgetting about everybody else in the room, including Connor and my own date, too caught up in enjoying the current moment with my best friend. Eventually, the two of us get separated from the rest of the group, but we keep on dancing anyway. We stay this way song after song, even when I can't feel my feet because of my ridiculously uncomfortable heels, and I'm sure Maya feels this way as well, we continue on. At least, we try to, put eventually I'm pulled away by Lucas, and we stand off to the side, out of the way of the rest of the students dancing with their dates on the gym floor.

"Hey, Riley, I feel like we've barely hung out all night," Lucas spoke to me with a slight grimace on his face.

"Oh, Lucas I'm sorry. I just got kind of caught up with Maya." I almost having to shout this over the hip hop song blasting over the speakers.

"It doesn't matter, Riley. All that does matter is that we are here together, right now, and we are going to have one of the best nights of our entire lives." I blush at the words. And I think that he's done talking, so I almost trip over standing when I also hear him include,

"I love you."

Now this isn't the first time I've ever heard these three words. They had surfaced in the summer in between our sophomore and junior year of high school. We were at the beach, sharing a tub of chocolate ice-cream when Lucas casually, if a little nervously, spoke the words. So, that's not why they caught me off guard. It's just that we haven't really used them in a while. We used to all the time when it was all new and exciting. During phone calls, during school, whenever we said goodbye, any given moment throughout the day, really. Recently, we hardly use the word at all. At first, I reassured myself that it was because we both knew how much we cherished each other, that we didn't have a need to say it that often anymore, but I knew I was trying to make myself feel better. We just didn't say it a lot anymore, perhaps because we're not as in love as we used to be. This is why it came as such a surprise to me when he mentioned it so casually like it was normal in our relationship to do this.

I think he expected me to say it back, but I couldn't possess myself to open my mouth and speak. But he was standing there, every second that passed made his expression grow more worrisome than the last. I knew I needed to say something, and I knew exactly what I could say. So why can't I?

"Lucas, I-" I'm cut off when someone pokes me on the back and I quickly turn around, eager for an excuse to end my conversation.

"You guys want something to drink?" Maya asks, seeming not to have heard our conversation. "I'm heading to the snack table," God bless her.

"Actually, I'll come with you," I insist, yearning to get away from Lucas so that hopefully by the time I return, he'll have forgotten about the whole debacle. "You want something, Lucas?" He nods his head.

I lead the way, my hand on the small of her back, guiding her faster along the path to the snack bar. We each pour ourselves a drink of punch, plus an extra one for Lucas.

Maya takes a sip of hers and her face noticeably changes.

"Something wrong?" I inquire.

"I think someone spiked the punch," She tells me.

"Gross," I sneer, while Maya simultaneously says, "Cool,"

"What, Maya! How is this cool," I fume. "Now half this kids at the dance are going to go home drunk!"

"C'mon, Riley," Maya retorted, having another gulp of the drink. "It's our senior Prom, and we only ever have one of those. Why not just go crazy. Just have one cup,"

I look down at the drink in my hand. I knew this wouldn't play out well. For one, I'm underage, and who knew what could happen if a teacher or other adult realized that I had been drinking alcohol, never mind my own parents. Second of all, everyone knows that you're never really yourself when you're drunk, so I could only imagine the kind of things I would do, for I become intoxicated. I won't do it, I tell myself, but then I look up and into Maya's puppy dog eyes and, to make a long story short, I break.

"Well, maybe one drink won't hurt," I concede. Maya cheers, and with that, I take my first drink of alcohol.

It tastes disgusting.

But Maya is urging me on, and I take another mouthful, and another after that, and before I know it, it's all gone. It seems to have gotten easier and easier swallowing it, my throat burning less each time it went down.

Maya had finished her drink well before me, and she wants to go back on the dance floor, but I deny the offer.

"One more drink," I slur.

"I don't think so, Pumpkin." Maya refuses. "Look at yourself. You're such a lightweight, I think you might already be drunk."

"I can handle one more," I promise.

Maya puts her hands up and gives in. "Fine, I won't stop you," I can also hear her mumbling under her breath about how she's a bad influence to me.

So I take the drink originally meant for Lucas and down it, almost all in one go. Maya has another herself, and then we hit the dance floor. We dance ungracefully, tripping over each other and sometimes ourselves. I'm pretty sure most of the students around us can tell that we've had alcohol, but no one cares enough to snitch to the teachers who are busy standing by the walls of the gyms on their phones.

During the middle of some Justin Beiber song I can't remember, I realise that Lucas is probably looking for me, wondering where I am, and how I was supposed to get him a drink and be right back. Soon after this enters my mind, I completely disregard it, having way too much fun with my best friend to even think about him. I'm having the time of my life when Connor comes up to ruin it all. I scowl as he whisks Maya away with his charm and amazing dance moves.

Of course, he had to be a good dancer. All girls love a good dancer.

So I'm left alone, while my best friend dances with her date. I set out a search to find my own date, and find him by the snack table, most likely waiting for Maya and me.

I stumble up towards him from my spot on the dance floor. "Hey, Lucas,"

He looks up at me and away from his previous spot of the floor, surprised to see that I'm finally here. "Oh, hey Riley. Where did you and Maya disappear to. I've just been standing over there waiting for you, but you never came. Finally, I just came here. What happened?"

"Well, Maya and I got our drinks and we went looking for you but we couldn't find you," I lie.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "'Cause I never moved an inch,"

"Yeah, well, you know me..." I drift off and turn my attention to the scene in the middle of the party. Connor is pulling out all his best duet moves, Maya following his lead, and a crowd has starting to surround them, encouraging the pair. Lucas follows my gaze to the dance floor.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asks, assuming that my staring at Connor and Maya meant that I wanted to dance, too.

But, I fib again. "Sure."

He grabs my hand and leads the way. The current popular dance song comes to an end, and a romantic one begins. A whole cluster of couples begin to slow dance, including Lucas and I, and Connor and Maya.

While Lucas and I sway to the music with our arms wrapped around each other, like most other couples are, Connor and Maya are doing a proper dance, with steps and elegant movement. Maya seems to be having the time of her life dancing with her...boyfriend?

Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? Are they going as just friends? I really hope it's the latter one.

I wonder what they're doing after this. If they're going to follow in the footsteps of most of the other couples at the dance and rent a hotel room to have sex. To be honest, that's what Lucas and I intended to do. But it's different. We've been together for years. Maya's only known that twit for a couple weeks.

Lucas seems to have noticed my disinterest in our dance. To my surprise, he doesn't speak a word or try to give any kind of signal that he knows. He just continues dancing with me, pretending that nothing is wrong.

Whether with this dance, or our whole entire relationship, I'm not sure.

* * *

It's almost the end of prom, and I haven't seen Maya once since she was taken by Connor. They've been attached at the hip for the rest of the dance, and it's killing me. It also may have caused me to have a few more drinks of the punch. Now I wobble with every movement, and can't help but slur heavily every time I talk. It helps keep my mind off my best friend, though.

At least for a while.

But by the end of the night, I'm angry. More angry than I've ever remembered being. It must be the alcohol. I guess I'm an angry drunk. Who would've known?

Finally, I explode. It all happens when Connor dips Maya and plants a peck on her rosy lips.

Why is he kissing her? Did he ever think that I wanted to kiss her? Because I could totally kiss her.

So I did.

Connor had lifted her up and placed her back on her feet again, and they were ready to get dancing to the upcoming song. I pushed through the crowd that was surrounding them and grabbed Maya's arm and turned her around so that she was facing me.

And I kissed her.


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, my readers! I am so excited because after this chapter is the epilogue. Although I am sad because this fic is soon coming to an end, I'm still very proud of myself for actually writing a story, even if it meant staying up until midnight to get my school work done because I spent all my time writing this. I'm not done my epilogue, but I will definitely try to finish it as quick as I can, but I must warn you; I have a big poetry assignment (we have to write 20 poems!) so that might hold me up a bit. Regardless, I will try my best to get the epilogue finished in time for next Sunday. Now, let's get on with the fic!

I kissed her. Time seemed to freeze as I lay my lips on her. The outside world disappears and all I hear is a dull murmur of noise, most likely coming from other students, but I fail to notice them right now, my mouth too busy to concentrate on something else, as it is sealed across the perfect plump lips of another.

My hands are on her face, slowly caressing her face, my index finger running circles on her cheekbones for god knows how long. I'm not sure where Maya's arms are, but I swear I felt a pair of arms ghost across my waist, only for a fraction of a second, though. I may have even imagined, by the way it had appeared and vanished so quickly.

Kissing Maya was like...I'm not sure how to exactly explain it. It was totally different than kissing Lucas, that's for sure. When I kissed Lucas, it was nice. It was warm. But, when I kissed Maya?

It was butterflies and fireworks and everything out of a Nicholas Sparks book.

It was the feeling of being home. It was the feeling of comfort, and safety. It made me feel something that I had never before experienced in my whole life when I kissed someone. A feeling of 'why haven't we done this before?'

When I kissed Maya, it was like time slowed down to a stop, but at the same time, it was over in a flash. I don't how it can feel this way, but it does, and I don't know if that's good or not.

We've both pulled away from our lip lock, and I look all around me. I see every single student in the gym, even the teachers, staring at me, all with the same expression imprinted on their face. The realization that I, Riley Matthews, a supposed straight girl, had just made out with her best friend. A girl. They start to turn their heads away from me and whisper to friends and dates around them. Surprisingly, I can hear what they say over the erratic beating of my heart in my ears.

"Did that just happen?"

"Isn't Riley dating Lucas Friar? Captain of the Football team?"

And then I hear the one that makes me sprint out of the gym.

"I didn't know Riley Matthews was a fag,"

As I exit through the double doors, I can hear several of my friends calling my name, trying to persuade me to come back. Farkle, Isadora, Lucas, even Connor. The only person who I don't hear is Maya.

I don't know why, but it makes my heart throb painfully in my chest and causes the tears welling up in my eyes to finally fall, to not hear her call after me, to want me to return. As I leave the gym, I notice it's pouring rain. The tears streaming down my face mixes in with the rain coming down hard from the sky. Before too long, me, my hair, my dress, and my corsage are all soaked wet. I can't seem to make myself to care, to preoccupied to think of anything but what had just occurred in the gym.

tears streaming down my face mixes in with the rain coming down hard from the sky. Before too long, me, my hair, my dress, and my corsage are all soaked wet. I can't seem to make myself to care, to preoccupied to think of anything but what had just occurred in the gym.

The tears streaming down my face mixes in with the rain coming down hard from the sky. Before too long, me, my hair, my dress, and my corsage are all soaked wet. I can't seem to make myself to care, to preoccupied to think of anything but what had just occurred in the gym.

What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? What's everyone thinking? What's Lucas thinking? What's Maya thinking?

I don't know the answer to any of the questions I ask myself. And that's because I'm an idiot. The biggest idiot on the planet.

Why did I have so many drinks? I know myself very well, and I know that Riley Matthews, A student, would never do something as irresponsible as this. I knew that doing something as dumb as underage drinking would not go down well in the slightest. So why did I? Oh, yes. Because Maya wanted me to, and I'll do anything Maya wants me to.

As I stumble down the streets, my balance still not up to par, men and women, stare at me. I must look like a tragedy, going down the streets like this.

These pedestrians see a high school girl wearing a droopy, wet blue dress, with soaked through hair, and make-up running down her face. A girl who they can tell is highly intoxicated from the way she needs to steady herself with every ten steps, and how every so often, she holds her hands over her stomach, looking as if she's about to puke then and there.

That girl is me. I'm the walking circus act that they see. The crazy girl that they will tell all their friends and family about. 'Well, one day I was walking down the street and I saw some girl that was drunk off her ass, about to puke her guts off in the alleyway of a building...'

I groan as something occurs to me, five minutes away from arriving home. My parents. When I come home, wet from the rain and without Lucas beside me, they'll wonder what happened, and they'll ask me questions, and sooner or later I'll spill the beans and tell them what I did at the dance, and how I'm drunk, and how I managed to turn the greatest night of my life into the worst night of my life.

I enter through the doors of the lobby, the person at the front desk watching me with a sad expression lining her face, obviously feeling terrible for what she can only assume happened to me tonight. The front desk woman, Linda Ackerman, knows where I was headed tonight from all the times Maya and I had passed through here, chatting about the Prom. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something to me, probably asking me if I was okay, but the question quickly died on her lips as she noticed the look on my face. My face most likely said to her, 'please don't talk to me,' which couldn't be closer to what I'm feeling right this minute.

I made my way up to my house and, after much convincing from myself, opened the door, awaiting a shout from either one of my parents asking me what happened. But it doesn't come.

I pry open my once tightly closed eyes to find that my living room and kitchen are both deserted. It doesn't seem like anyone is home.

"Mom!" I call out, wanting to double check if anybody's here. "Dad!"

I don't get any sort of response, so I presume that my parents and little brother are all out.

After coming to the conclusion that no one is home, I have relief wash over, knowing that I'm safe from my parent's wrath, at least for a while. I slosh over to my bedroom where I strip out of my heels, my feet instantly thanking me once I do. I don't rid of my dress, though, too lazy to pull it off and find pajamas to put on, never mind needing to dry myself off.

I waddle to my bay window and take a seat, knowing that I'll be leaving a big wet patch on the cushion once I get up. I sit in silence.

I wonder what's going on at the dance. Is the room still buzzing with students talking about me? Or have they resumed the festivities, like nothing just happened? How have my friends taken it? How has Lucas taken it? I just kissed someone else, never mind a girl, in front of the whole entire school while we're still a couple. Is he angry? Upset? I could only imagine what he feels after seeing his girlfriend of four years kiss another at your senior prom.

And Maya. Maya's probably mortified.

I'm going to have to face everything when I have to go back to school on Monday, or even sooner if Lucas or Maya decide to visit me at home. I don't know how on earth I could face either one. Maybe I could pretend to be sick so I wouldn't have to go to school. But, even if that worked, I would have to go to school eventually, meaning that even if I missed Monday, I would still see them soon enough.

I get startled when I hear a knock on my window behind me. I turn around and find Maya on the other side of my window, rain pouring down on her while she's kneeling on the fire escape of the building. Quickly, I open my window and let her inside, not wanting her to get any wetter than she already is.

Her red dress now hangs heavy on her body and is a complete darker shade than when I last saw it from the Prom because of the heavy rain outside. Her hair is dripping and matted, how I imagine mine must look like at the moment.

I don't speak a word, nor does she, and I don't see myself opening my mouth anytime soon. She was the one who came to me, after all. All I want to do know is hide under my bed sheets and never leave their sanctuary again.

"Riley..." Maya finally pipes up. This breathy whisper causes me to look Maya straight in the eye, understanding the seriousness of our current situation.

I expect her to continue on, to tell me what's on her mind, but she doesn't. She just stares at me while I do the same to her, the only noise going on in the room being the heavy breathing coming from both of us, me from nervousness, and as for Maya, I'm not sure.

Then before I can do anything, Maya is leaning over towards me and places her lips upon mine. My arms circle around her shoulders subconsciously, as if we've done this times before. Maya rests her hands on my cheeks, and although they're cold and wet, my face is so red and warm that I don't notice it at all.

We kiss softly, not as rough or as forcefully as we had at Prom. Her lips feel warm and safe and everything that books and movies describe it as. Like everything has cliqued into place. As if we are the only two girls in the whole world, and, as cliche as it sounds, it's true. One hundred percent true.

Maya eventually tears her lips off of mine. Once I regain my composure, my mind starts running with thoughts and questions. Why did Maya just kiss me? Was that a pity kiss because of what occurred at the dance? I don't understand what's going on around me, but this time, it's not because of a toe-curling kiss that possesses the power to rid me of all intelligible thoughts.

"Maya...Why did you..." I trail off, confused as to why she did what she did.

Maya looks uncomfortable and shifts around where she's sitting until she finally rises off her seat and turns around, her back facing towards me. I knew it. It was a pity kiss and now she can't even face me, too embarrassed. We'll never be able to talk again, after this experience, our minds most likely going to flash back to this moment whenever we see each other, or at least, I know mine will.

I can feel the tears start welling up in my eyes from the thought of losing my best friend when I hear Maya starting to speak up and raise my head to look at her, or at least the back of her.

"Riley," She says softly, repeating herself from a few minutes ago. And, just like the last time, doesn't seem to be willing to finish her sentence.

I stand up and place my hand on her shoulder, turning her around so that she would finally look at me.

"Maya, I need an answer," I cry out. "Was that a pity kiss? Are you totally grossed out at me because of what happened at the dance? Because I can't lose you, Maya. I just-"

"Shut up, Riley!" Maya burst out, interrupting me. "That wasn't a pity kiss."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"B-Because," Maya stutters out. "I liked the kiss. Both of them. And, I've wanted to kiss you for a while, so when you _did_ kiss me, I was shocked. I didn't know you felt this way. Wait... do you feel this way?"

I start processing what Maya just explained to me. She...liked the kiss? And she likes me? Did I hear that right or am I just going crazy? There's no way Maya wants me, I'm just making up things and hearing what I want to. But then I look right into Maya's beautiful blue eyes and see the sincerity and the raw emotion, and I instantly know that what I heard was true.

She liked the kiss. Did I like the kiss?

Of course, I liked the kiss. Saying anything otherwise would be an outright lie. I guess until this moment, and I had never stopped to think if I had enjoyed it and if I wanted Maya, too concerned about everyone else's feelings to be caught up in mine. But I did. I did like the kiss, and I liked Maya. It was weird admitting it to myself, even if it wasn't out loud.

I seemed to have zoned out for a bit, because when my eyed focus on Maya's face, a look of worry seemed to have consumed her features, most likely because of my silence after her confession. She looks like she wants some kind of closure to know how I feel. Just to know what's going on between us. To know if I'll go back to Lucas, and pretend that nothing had happened between us. Part of me did want to go back to Lucas. I know that going out in the world, being with Lucas, or any boy in general, would make life a whole lot easier.

And I need to decide if I want life to be easy, or if I want to really live.

Maya still craves a response, and I answer by wrapping my arms around her and kissing her with everything I have. It's not nearly as delicate as the one we shared just a few minutes prior, but it's amazing none the less. Maya responds by placing her hands on the small of my back and pulling me closer to her body. While Maya and I kiss and move our hands all over one another, touching places we had never placed our hands on before, I come to think about things. About how maybe life with a boy would be easy and safe, with Maya, it's new and exciting. And although in the future, it's likely that we'll face challenges, I know that we'll always have each other's backs like we have since we were young.

I live in the moment, something Maya is always telling me to do. To do something crazy and not worry about the future consequences, and although it doesn't always work out (like with the alcohol) and cannot deny that it's not always fun. So, by living in the moment, I decide to forget about everyone in the world except for Maya, not that it's hard with the kissing we're doing. I decide to forget about my parents, my friends, Lucas, the kids at school, the world and just worry about Maya. Maya and I.

We go on like this for a while, kissing, sucking, biting, occasionally coming up for air and to giggle, unbelievable to us both that we're doing this.

I've also finally come up with a way to describe kissing Maya.

Kissing Maya is perfect.

Kissing Maya is exhilarating.

Kissing Maya is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I'm kind of tearing up just thinking that this is almost the end (I'm very emotional), so I'll probably be bawling while posting the epilogue. Once again, thank you, everyone, who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I couldn't do it without you!


	5. Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, beautiful readers. I'm sad to say, this is the end of the fic. I was literally crying while I was writing the epilogue, so upset to see this come to an end. I'll probably cry again when I finally post this. Honestly, I have no idea where my crybaby-ness came from. I just get emotionally attached to things, like fictional stories including characters that aren't even mine that I write in my room. Well, let's get on with the story.
> 
> P.S: There's also a Gilmore Girl's reference in this. I couldn't help myself. This revival came out recently (I watched the whole thing the day it came out) and I'm still on a GG high, so I just included that to get it out of my system. And to anyone who watched the revival, those last four words oh my god.

Girlfriends.

That's what Maya and I officially call ourselves.

After our steamy post-Prom make-out session, we got to talking, deciding that it would be best to discuss labels, and what this would mean for us and our relationship. We discussed the idea of a relationship between us, about introducing us, as a couple, to our friends and family.

We knew for a fact that neither of our families would disown us, or think that we're sinning for being together, not knowing any experiences in which our family said something degrading about the LGBT+ community, nor were we worried about our friends for the same reason. The only things that worried us were school and Lucas.

We live in New York, one of the fifty states more known for its acceptance of gays and lesbians, but that doesn't mean that everyone does accept it. We were, of course, scared, that there would be people at our school that weren't as accepting, and called us out on our lesbian relationship. We knew that we would have the support of the faculty, especially my dad, a history teacher at the school, but we were still scared of coming out to such a large crowd of people.

As for Lucas, he's never shown any homophobic tendencies, and perhaps in a different world, he would be fully supporting us, but because of the fact that I'm his girlfriend (or, ex-girlfriend, but he just doesn't know yet) has most likely made him more refusing to accept the fact that we're dating. I know that I'm going to have to talk to Lucas about this. About what's going on between us. Maya offered to come with me to help, but I thought that it would be best if Lucas only had to handle one of us, me being the better choice as he is closer to me than with Maya.

I texted Lucas that weekend, and we made plans to meet up at the bakery my mom owns called Topanga's on Sunday. I decided that it would be better to talk to him in a public place compared to meeting alone in my house. Now all I have to do is prepare what I'm going to say.

* * *

Sunday has arrived, and I am currently getting ready to see Lucas. Other than our quick texting session just yesterday, we've had no sort of contact since what happened at Prom. This makes me nervous. I have no idea what's on his mind, or what he has to say to me. I don't know if he hates me, and that's killing me.

The fact that he agreed to meet me without any sort of argument gives me hope that he's not totally upset at me, or at least has some part of him that might be able to forgive me for embarrassing him in front of the school.

I finish brushing my hair and head out the door and make my way by subway to Topanga's. I arrive at my destination and through the window, I can see Lucas sitting on the couch seating area, the place that our group usually sits at when we hang out here. He has a solemn expression on his face, his forehead having noticeable wrinkles, most likely from a lot of thinking and stress.

I enter and the bells above the doors cause Lucas to turn his attention towards me. We make eye contact and I go up to him and take a seat beside him on the couch. For a while, we don't say anything, and it's obvious that we're just as nervous as each other, neither of us knowing where exactly to start our conversation off. I decide to speak up first, deeming it appropriate as I am the one who initiated this meetup.

"So, Lucas," I began weakly, not quite sure where this conversation is going to turn. "We need to talk about stuff, obviously,"

"Yeah, we do," He agrees awkwardly.

I take a deep breath before trying to continue on. I open my mouth to start, but Lucas beats me to the punch, already interjecting his own thoughts by the time I build up the courage to introduce mine.

"So what happened with you and Maya? I saw her run after you when you left the gym. Did she talk to you?"

"Yeah, she caught up to me at my house and we...talked."

"About what?" Lucas inquired.

I know that this is the moment when I finally have to come out and tell Lucas the truth about Maya and me.

"We talked about where we stood after the kiss..." I begin to trail off, scared to continue on and tell Lucas the rest. But Lucas asks me about it before I'm able to tell him the rest.

"Well, where are you?"

"We're-We're together,"

I sit and await a somewhat brash reaction from him, but instead he just nods his head slowly, as if trying to wrap around his head what just came out of my mouth. I wonder if his reaction would have been different if we were alone, but in the public eye, he keeps his calm, cool and collected composure, not wanting to attract any attention to him or myself.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen," I explain, trying my best to make him feel at least a bit better after hearing my news. "When I kissed her at the dance, I didn't expect anything. I actually have no idea what I was thinking."

"So what do you like?" I look at him quizzically, not understanding his question until he goes on. "I mean, do you like boys or girls or both?"

"Lucas, why does it matter?"

"It's just - I want to know that you didn't always only like girls and just dated me because you didn't want everyone to know."

"Lucas, I wouldn't ever do that," I say earnestly. "And, I guess I like boys and girls, considering I like Maya and guys. I guess that makes me bi."

We sit in a silence, our conversation coming to a screeching halt. It was weird admitting for the first time aloud who I really was. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever thought about this before, either. Perhaps I've been too scared to confront it, even after admitting to myself that I liked Maya.

"So," Lucas interrupts my thoughts with his voice. "Did you ever really love me, Riley? What we had, was it ever real?" His tone of voice surprises me, never have to see such a vulnerable side of Lucas before. It makes me feel like a horrible person knowing that I just dumped a guy who, when I was breaking up with him, just wanted to know if I loved him. I haven't even officially said we were over, but I'm sure he got the message when I told him Maya and I were a couple.

I'm such a bad person.

I hesitate no longer and put forth my honest answer, not wanting to make Lucas feel any worse about himself, and not wanting him to feel any angrier at me if he is already.

"Lucas, I never would have gone out with you if I didn't have real feelings for you. And I did. When I was a Freshman, I thought you were the cutest guy ever, and when we met on the subway when I fell into your lap, I knew I wanted you in my life forever. And, believe it or not, I still do want you in my life. Maybe we're not meant to be as boyfriend and girlfriend, but you're one of the best friends I've ever had, and I'd hate myself forever if I did something stupid and managed to lose you as a friend."

"Really?"

"Of course! I love you, Lucas. Maybe not in a certain way, but I do love you. Just like how I love Farkle and Isadora and Zay,"

He smiles at me, the first time I've seen him happy since we've met up here.

"Well, I love you, too, Riley," He takes his arm and slings it over my shoulder and I lean into the touch. Not in a romantic way, though. In a friendly way.

"Well, I'd really hate to go, but I promised my dad I'd be home by now, and you know how he gets about these things," I told him.

I stand up to go and Lucas copies. We share a quick hug and I exit the door, but not before I hear someone call to me.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Lucas waves to me from inside Topanga's and I return the gesture with a smile.

* * *

I had arrived back at my house about an hour ago after seeing Lucas. I started reading a book I picked up at the library book about a week ago. I never had the chance to start it, though, too caught up with all the hype of Prom. It was relaxing, just doing my own thing and not having these gigantic weights on my shoulders or angry butterflies in my stomach.

Of course, I was still a little worried about going to school Monday and showing off our relationship to the whole student body. Not to mention, that we still have to explain everything to our group of friends, and our parents. I'm just glad that now I know that no matter what, I have Maya on my side indefinitely, through thick and thin.

I'm also extremely relieved that everything with Lucas is okay now. I meant what I said to him at Topanga's, that I love him. I do. He's my first love, and first loves are important. I just hope that he'll always be in my life, although there are no promises that he will be. If that is the case, that after senior year when he leaves for Texas, he and I never see each other again, I will never forget him. For almost my whole high school experience, he was my world, my reason to breath. He was such a perfect boyfriend to have. The Dean Forester to my Rory Gilmore, if you will. Now, I have a new one. A new reason to be here on this planet and enjoy everything that life throws my way.

As I slowly turn the pages of this novel, I think, _why haven't I done this in a while?_

Why haven't I taken time out of my day to do something just for me? For the past few weeks, it's only been about Lucas and Prom. No time for Riley. Even before the buzz of Prom succumbed me, I spent all my time with Lucas, doing stuff with him, almost never being alone, or having time by myself.

With Maya, it'll be different. We're the same people we were before our love confessions, so perhaps it won't be so different from our previous days just being best friends.

Well, with a little more making out. Scratch that, A LOT more making out.

With Maya, although we haven't been together for very long, I don't feel any sort of pressure from being with her. No expectations like with Lucas, when we were the hottest couple in school, with a reputation to keep. Or the pressure of breaking up and dividing our friend group. Being with Maya feels natural, and I suspect that we'll be together for quite a long time.

Perhaps a thing they call forever?

I hear a knock on my window as I finish reading a page in my novel and look up. A silly grin appears on my face as I see who's there. I jump out of my bed and rush to open the window.

* * *

**_MAYA P.O.V_ **

After knocking on her window, I see my cute goof clumsily running over to unlock the window, over tripping over her long legs as she does so.

As I step inside, I greet her with a peck on the lips, while short still sends electric currents throughout my body. Riley also gathers me up in a huge bear hug, crushing my bones. I stay silent, though, knowing how important her hugs are for her.

"So, have you talked to Connor about...us?" She asks.

"Yep," I answer, plopping myself down on her bay window cushion, Riley repeating my actions. "He has an older brother in uni that's gay, so he's totally cool with it."

"Fantastic!" She exclaims, her facing lighting up in a happy-go-lucky way at my tellings. "You know, I always liked Connor..."

"Yeah, no you didn't."

"Fine, maybe I'm not Connor's biggest fan, but I think I can say I'm warming up to him."

"Whatever, Pumpkin,"

We go on bantering between each other, finding a good rhythm and sticking with it for a while. Soon, though, our conversation slowly becomes more serious, and we seem to find ourselves on the topic of our coming out.

"Maya," Riley says, in one of the most serious voices I've heard from her. "I'm not ashamed to be with you, or anything. I'm just scared. "

"About what?" I ask.

"Just...Scared,"

I smile at the poor explanation.

"Wow, you've created a very vivid image in my head that's for sure. I wonder how I'm going to possibly sleep tonight," I mutter, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Riley laughs at this, the laugh that sounds like beautiful bells in the winter time, to which my grin grows bigger, happy to be the one to make her laugh.

"Maya?" Riley inquires after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to tell our parents," She tells me.

I nod my head, no words able to come out of my mouth.

I don't know what my mom would think if I told her. She definitely wouldn't be expecting it, from all the guys I've dated in the past. I don't think I've heard her ever being homophobic, but I don't want my mom to be disappointed if she doesn't like who I am.

"Now, Maya. It won't be bad. Your mother will be fine with who you are," Riley says to me, seeming to know my thoughts.

I lean my head down on her shoulder and her hand starts weaving through my hair, brushing it almost.

"We'll be fine," She coos, as I close my eyes and just listen to her soothing voice.

"Girls," Calls a voice from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

Dinner, huh. How long have we been here talking? Must have been for a while if it's time for the Matthew family feeding time.

"We'll be right there," Riley shouts back.

I lean up and take my head off her shoulder. She gets up off her seat and makes her way to the door, but I get up and grab her wrist before she goes. She looks back at me with expectant eyes.

"Riley, do you think this is a good time to tell them..." I trail off.

With the hand already in my grip, she simply slides intertwines our fingers and gives me a comforting smile.

She starts to walk on, me behind her, and all I can think after seeing her face like that is:

_She's so beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that's the end! I am forever thankful for everyone who had followed, favourited and reviewed this story, or just anyone who reads it! It means a lot to me, that people can actually enjoy my horrible writing. I'm not too sure about the ending, I think it could have been better, but I'm really sick (like throwing up sick) so this will have to do. Also, I was supposed to be going to a party today for my friends birthday but now I can't go and I'm sad. No cake for me :'(. I'm also behind on my school work where I have to write 20 poems due December 12, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you thought this was kind of short, don't worry because I'm trying to make the next two parts longer. Thank you so much to anyone who reads this fanfic, and a special thank you to anyone who reviews, favourites or follows! It means so much to me. Also, I know that Lucas wasn't in this chapter at all, but he will be in the future.


End file.
